


Let Me Be Your Last First Kiss

by 1dbewithmesohappily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Boys Kissing, Drunk Niall, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Groping, Hand Jobs, Homosexuality, Hot Sex, Kiss Battle, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Spin the Bottle, Top Harry, Virgin Louis, Wall Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5031367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dbewithmesohappily/pseuds/1dbewithmesohappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry i Louis zostali wciągnięci do gry w „Za gorąco’’… trzeba powiedzieć, że jeden z nich przegrał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Be Your Last First Kiss

To wszystko zaczęło się na głupiej szkolnej imprezie.

Louis nie chciał tam iść, ale Zayn potrzebował zioła, a Niall alkoholu, więc jego dwóch najlepszych przyjaciół zmusiła go do wstania z łóżka i ubrania się tak, aby wyglądał chociaż trochę atrakcyjnie dla tłumu aktywnych seksualnie i nadużywających różnych substancji nastolatków.

To nie tak, że był niechętny do wyjścia, naprawdę. On tylko nie chciał opuszczać swojego wygodnego łóżka, tylko po to, aby spędzić czas z ludźmi, których nie zna i których nie obchodzi. Nie chce palić zioła lub wstrzykiwać sobie heroiny lub wciągać kokainy lub robić cokolwiek z narkotykami, które tam mają. Tylko raz zgodził się na LSD, które wziął razem z Zaynem i nigdy więcej jest teraz odpowiedzią na każdy proponowany narkotyk. W trosce o swoje zdrowie psychiczne i przyjemnie pachnący oddech następnego dnia, Louis także nie potrzebuje spożywać alkoholu, ale gdy dziewczyna z dużymi cyckami i chudą talią oferuje mu trochę owocowego drinka, dobra, nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

Louis jakoś zostaje wmieszany w tłum, w którym znajduje się Zayn i Niall i rozpoznaje chłopaka, który ociera się o Zayna, to Liam Payne. Jak obliczył są ze sobą już pięć miesięcy. Jest on miłym chłopcem i trochę przypomina Louisowi szczeniaka.

W jego uszach rozbrzmiewa krzyk, więc obraca się w stronę wydobywającego się dźwięku i widzi Nialla wskazującego palcem na grupę dziewięciu osób, stojących przy otwartych drzwiach od sypialni, machających gorączkowo rękami nad Niallem. Louis zmarszczył swoje brwi w dezorientacji. Nie był w stanie dokładnie usłyszeć Nialla, ale na pewno nie mylił się, słysząc kilka słów opuszczających jego usta.

Gra w butelkę.

Louis otworzył szeroko oczy i niechętnie skinął głową. Nie całował nikogo przez lata. Dokładnie przez osiemnaście lat.  
Jego osiemnaste urodziny były trzy miesiące temu, jakby co.

Szatyn poszedł za Niallem przebijając się przez tłum, a jego uszy mogłyby krwawić przez ciszę panującą w pokoju, do którego weszli. Przeskanował wzrokiem grupę osób, znajdującą się przed nim.

Było tam sześć chłopaków i sześć dziewczyn – oczywiście był tam on i Niall, a potem Josh, Nick, Ed i ktoś kogo nie widział nigdy wcześniej z zielonymi oczami i dosłownym mopem brązowych włosów na jego głowie.

Znał wszystkie znajdujące się tam dziewczyny – jedną z nich była Perrie, czyli ex Zayna, następna to Danielle, czyli ex Liama, a potem Sophia, która usychała z tęsknoty po Liamie, Eleanor, która pożądała Louisa od trzech lat, aż po dzień dzisiejszy i dziewczyna znana, jako Stoner Pixie. Zrobił mentalną notkę, aby unikać całowania Stoner Pixie i Eleanor.

\- Dobrze, - powiedział Niall, siadając na pluszowym dywanie znajdującym się na środku pokoju.

Reszta zrobiła to samo co on, tworząc okrąg składający się z dwunastu ciał.

\- Czy wszyscy się znają?

\- Czy to ma znaczenie? Chodzi o to, że wszyscy połączymy się ze sobą do końca nocy, a potem nasz kontakt się zakończy. – wtrąciła się Stoner Pixie.

Nie chcesz wiedzieć, jakie imię masz jęczeć? – spytał Nick, wydając z siebie ‘’oof’’, kiedy łokieć mopo-głowy-zielone-oczy dźgnął go w brzuch.

\- Więc imiona, - powiedział Niall, patrząc podejrzliwie na Stoner Pixie. – Jestem Niall.

\- Cześć Niall. – powiedział mopo-głowy-zielone-oczy głębokim głosem, naśladując coś w rodzaju jednego ze spotkań grupy AA, wywołując tym śmiech całej grupy.

\- Jesteś następny curly. – powiedział Nick, dźgając łokciem bok mopo-głowy-zielone-oczy.

Chrząknął, oczyszczając swoje gardło i pochylił się do przodu. – Jestem Harry Styles.

\- Brzmi jak imię jakiejś gwiazdy rocka, naprawdę. – powiedział Ed. – Ed. Super jest być wkręconym w to gówno.

\- Perrie. – dziwkarska ex.

\- Eleanor. – stalker.

\- Pixie. – Stoner.

\- Danielle. – kolejna dziwkarska ex.

\- Sophia. – powiedziała wymierzając Danielle wzrok pełen sztyletów.

\- Nick. – hipster.

\- Josh. - powiedział Josh, a później wszyscy zaczęli gapić się na Louisa – i definitywnie nie przegapił tego, jak uważnie przypatrywał się mu Harry.

Oczyścił swoje gardło. – Louis. – powiedział.

\- Hej Louis. – powiedział Harry, w taki sposób jakby nikt inny znajdujący się w tym pokoju się nie liczył.

Niall zachichotał.

\- Louis jest żółtodziobem. – powiedział, zarzucając rękę na jego ramię. – Nigdy się nie całował.

Śmiech rozprzestrzenił się po całej grupie i Louis poczuł, że się czerwieni, więc spuścił wzrok.

\- Mogę to naprawić. – odparła Eleanor i Louis szczerze mówiąc miał ochotę uderzyć się w twarz.

Każdy tylko nie Eleanor, pomyślał. Harry byłby najlepszy.

Wszyscy patrzyli jak Niall dokańcza swoje piwo i kładzie pustą butelkę na środku koła.

\- Kto chce pierwszy kręcić?

Harry natychmiast podniósł swoją rękę. Niall posłał Louisowi znaczący uśmieszek, na co odpowiedział mu pełnym wściekłości spojrzeniem.

\- Czy chłopacy mogą całować chłopaków, a dziewczyny całować dziewczyny? – spytała Eleanor.

Nick zachichotał obok niej, za co dostał łokciem w brzuch.

Niall skinął głową z uśmiechem. – Oczywiście! Czy ma ktoś coś przeciwko?

\- Chciałabym zobaczyć pocałunek loczka i dziewicy, naprawdę. – odparła Stoner Pixie.

Louis był całkowicie świadomy, że całe koło patrzy na niego, a on zarumienił się, słysząc śmiech Harry’ego.

\- Najpierw zakręcę, a później zobaczymy. – powiedział Harry.

Sięgnął do środka i zakręcił butelką, pozwalając jej się kręcić, aż zatrzymała się na… Danielle.

Louis parzył jak Harry oparł się na rękach, a później podniósł na kolana i pochylił się nad nią. Złożył na jej ustach niewinny, ale stosunkowo słodki pocałunek i Nick wydał z siebie "awwwww”.

\- Oh, odpierdol się Nick. – powiedziała Danielle. – Moja kolej.

Zakręciła i wypadło na Stoner Pixie. Louis podnieciłby się tym, ale był za bardzo skupiony na Harry’m i tym jak przegryza swoją wargę.

Butelka Stoner Pixie wylądowała na Nicku, Nick’a wylądowała na Joshu, Josh’a wylądowała na Niallu, Niall’a wylądowała na Harry’m, znowu.

Louis oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że całe kółko kolejny raz gapi się na niego.

Harry pochylił się i zakręcił butelką. Louis patrzył jak spowalnia niebezpiecznie blisko niego. Błagał, żeby zatrzymało się na nim – nie zatrzymało.

Umiejscowiło się dokładnie pomiędzy nim, a Niall’em. Pozwolił wypuścić z siebie oddech ulgi i Niall dźgnął go.

\- Wiem, że chcesz.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. Chciał to zrobić. Bardzo.

Harry zakręcił jeszcze raz tym razem butelka zaczęła spowalniać blisko Danielle, gdzie do niego było jeszcze siedem osób, ale dalej kręciła się i –

Wypadło na niego.

Całe kółko wybuchło śmiechem i odgłosami "ooo’’ lub "ohhhh shit!’’. Jego oczy spotkały się z Harry’ego i powiedział do niego bezdźwięcznie „Przepraszam’’. Harry uśmiechnął się i wywrócił oczami.

\- No dalej Tommo! W końcu masz tego, czego chciałeś! Przyglądałeś mu się przez całą noc. – powiedział Niall.

Wszyscy zgodzili się z nim i Louis podniósł się na kolana w tym samym czasie, co Harry.

Teraz byli twarzą w twarz, a serce Louisa biło tak głośno, że był pewny, że każdy może to usłyszeć.

\- Cześć. – powiedział cicho Harry.

To nie będzie aż takie złe, obiecuję. – wymamrotał Louis.

Louis skinął głową i po chwili poczuł piękne, różowe wargi Harry’ego naprzeciw jego i może trwało to sekundę dłużej niż wszystkie inne pocałunki, które dzisiaj się odbyły, ale nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. 

Harry usiadł z powrotem na swoje miejsce z szerokim uśmiechem, tak samo jak Louis, dotykając opuszkami palców swoich ust, do czasu aż Niall klepnął go w tyłek.

Teraz była kolej Louisa na kręcenie. Położył butelkę pomiędzy swoje palce i zakręcił, a potem patrzył jak kręciła się bez końca. Butelka kręciła się przerażająco wolno przy Eleanor, ale –

Wylądowało znowu na Harry’m. Wilczy ryk opuścił czyjeś usta, ale nie był do końca pewny które. Jego oczy znowu spotkały się z Harry’ego i tym razem Louis pochylił się przez całe koło i umieścił pocałunek dokładnie na jego ustach, zostając tam definitywnie dłużej niż powinien. Kiedy odsunął się od niego Harry nie wyglądał na zniesmaczonego i obrzydzonego, tylko – roziskrzonego. Brunet zarumienił się i przegryzł swoją wargę, próbując ukryć uśmiech i Louis kochał to.

Teraz był w rodzaju strefy, na którą nikt nie zwracał uwagi, aż minęła ostatnia kolejka.

Harry pocałował Stoner, Stoner pocałowała Eleanor, Eleanor pocałowała Josha, Josh pocałował Danielle, Danielle pocałowała Ed’a, Ed pocałował Sophię, Sophia pocałowała Perrie, Perrie pocałowała Niall’a… ewentualnie jedna osoba z nich stała się napalona (Nick) i zadeklarowała.

\- Powinniśmy zagrać w "za gorąco".

\- Co to jest? – zapytał Niall.

\- Chodzi o to, że dwoje ludzi ma się całować i tylko całować, bez dotykania ani niczego przez tak długi czas jak to możliwe. I jeżeli osoba A dotknie osoby B, wtedy osoba B może zażyczyć sobie cokolwiek chce od osoby A. Seksualnego lub nie. – wyjaśnił.

Kilka osób wymieniło się mruknięciami zainteresowania, a Louis po prostu siedział tam jak sparaliżowany.

\- Ja pierwszy, dajcie mi jakąś osobę.

\- Pixie. – powiedział Ed.

\- Jestem gejem ty odbycie. – powiedział Nick, wywracając oczami.

\- No i co z tego? Nie musisz jej pieprzyć. Mógłbyś chcieć na przykład dać jej klapsa, jeśli chcesz. – odparł Niall.

Nick wzruszył ramionami. Przeniósł się na środek koła i poruszył zabawnie brwiami, gdy Stoner Pixie również się tam przeniosła.

Louis nigdy nie widział nic dziwniejszego niż Stoner Pixie i Nick Grimshaw całujących się. Było to przerażająco obrzydliwe i trwało już dwadzieścia minut.

Nagle ręka Stoner Pixie drgnęła i zacisnęła się na kroczu Nicka, Niall w tym czasie zdążył przynieść kilka piw dla każdego trzy lub cztery razy i wszyscy byli już lekko podchmieleni. Obydwoje odsunęli się od siebie zaczerwienieni i dyszący, z Nick zaczął rechotać – naprawdę rechotać.

\- Teraz jest 95% szansy na to, że zmienię swoją orientację na biseksualną. Stoner Pixie zrobiła młynka oczami i podciągnęła go do góry za ramię, ciągnąc do szafy. 

Dobrze, to ich wybór.

Louis desperacko starał się ignorować okropne jęki Nicka dobiegające z szafy, a cała grupa zdecydowała się słuchać tego, aż widocznie doszedł i pierwszy wyciągnął głowę z szafy.

\- Jak się bawiłeś? – spytał Ed.

Stoner Pixie miała trochę spermy na policzku, a Nick wyglądał jakby właśnie wyszedł z łóżka.

\- Pieprzcie się wszyscy. – powiedział.

Usiadł z powrotem na swoim miejscu i unikał wzroku wszystkich, tylko nie Harry’ego, który uśmiechnął się do niego i szturchnął go ramieniem.

\- Ty też Styles.

\- Więc kto jest następny? – spytał Niall.

Nikt nie podniósł ręki.

\- Nie każcie mi wybierać, przysięgam na Boga, że przez to moje życie stanie się nędzne.

Harry niechętnie uniósł swoją dłoń i spotkał wzrok Louisa przez kilka sekund, uśmiechając się kącikiem ust.

A później...

\- Ty i Louis, Harry. – powiedział Niall.

Szepty poparcia przeszły przez całe koło i Louis skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie był przerażony.

\- Co kwalifikuje się jako dotykanie? – zapytał Harry, wchodząc do środka koła.

Louis kazał swoim nogom się poruszyć, ale one nie potrafiły. Był kurewsko przerażony. Nigdy nie był tak blisko uprawiania seksu, nie mówiąc już, że miałoby to się odbyć z inną osobą. Był największą dziewicą na całym świecie, naprawdę. Tak czy inaczej da Harry’emu to zmienić, tylko, że nie miał żadnego pieprzonego pojęcia jak to zrobić. Ale jeżeli Harry będzie chciał więcej – to jest właśnie to, czego chce. Jeżeli Louis przegra, będzie musiał to usłyszeć. Jeżeli Harry chce go pieprzyć w następnym tygodniu, zrobi to. Dobrze wiedział jak bardzo to będzie bolało, jeżeli masywne włosy Harry’ego są przejawem tego co znajduje się w jego części poniżej pasa.

\- Czyli szyja, włosy, twarz, uda, tors, kutas, nogi. Wszystko. – powiedział Niall – z wyjątkiem ust.

Louis nie zauważył, że Harry czeka na niego i dopiero pstryknięcie palcami przed jego twarzą przez Nialla ocknęło go.

\- Lou? Wszystko w porządku kumplu?

Louis potrząsnął głową, wyrzucając z niej wszystkie zmartwienia i skinął głową.

\- Tak, wszystko w porządku.

W końcu przesunął się na środek koła i usiadł na swoich kolanach naprzeciwko Harry’ego, który siedział po turecku, a i tak był na tej samej wysokości, co Louis na kolanach.

(ciota)

\- Gotowy? – zapytał Harry, przybliżając twarz do twarzy Louisa. 

Przełknął ciężko ślinę i skinął głową, a Harry połączył razem ich wargi.

Na początku nie było tak źle, ich usta zaczęły się powoli poruszać bez żadnego postępu. Louis mógł usłyszeć cichy odgłos przyjemności opuszczający usta Harry’ego i wtedy stało się to bardziej gorące. Harry przycisnął swoje usta mocniej do Louisa i – na litość Boską – Louis nie wiedział jak całować.

A przecież oglądał wystarczającą ilość pornoli w swoim życiu, aby wiedzieć jak, ale gdy musi naprawdę to zrobić – dobra, przejmuje się tym, że ugryzie język Harry’ego tak, że odpadnie.

Język Harry’ego zaczął lizać zamknięte usta Louisa i – co do cholery – otworzył je i pozwolił Harry’emu wejść. A później było to jak kurewska Trzecia Woja Światowa w jego ustach, naprawdę. Pierdolony język Harry’ego lizał go wszędzie – wewnętrzną część jego policzków, jego zęby i był prawie pewny, że uderzył także jego języczek*, ale nigdy się do tego nie przyzna. Szczerze, Louis nie miał zielonego pojęcia, co ma zrobić ze swoim językiem, więc pozwolił Harry’emu robić z nim cokolwiek chce – dopóki nie zassał mocno jego języka i wciągnął go do swoich ust i wtedy język Louisa był w czyich ustach – ustach kogoś, kogo niedawno poznał. Zaczął kopiować to co wcześniej robił Harry, czując dookoła wnętrze ust bruneta i to był najdziwniejszą rzeczą jaką kiedykolwiek robił.

Nagle poczuł dwie pary dużych dłoni na swoim tyłku i jego ciało zostało pchnięte na Harry’ego - i potem siedział na jego udach z kolanami po obu jego stronach.

\- Czy to zalicza się do dotykania? – zapytał Niall.

Założył jedną z ich odpowiedzi i nic nie usłyszał, bo nikt nie wykonał żadnego ruchu, aby ich rozdzielić i stwierdza, że Louis jest zwycięzcą.

Nagle język Harry’ego wypycha język Louisa ze swoich ust – nie, to nie jest to, co się stało – oh. Jebany język Harry’ego zdecydowanie walczy z jego – jak to mówią w każdych fanfiction? Walczył o dominację? Tak, właśnie tak, jak dziwne to by się mogło wydawać, to jest to, co Harry robił.

Nie wiedział jak długo to kurwa trwało i zastanawiał się, czy byłoby to uznane za dotykanie jakby tylko podniósł nadgarstek Harry’ego i spojrzał na jego zegarek. 

Otworzył swoje oczy i – oh. Oczy Harry’ego także były otwarte. Jego źrenice były zamglone i szerokie. Było to trochę dziwne, jeżeli ktoś zapytałby Louisa.

I później poczuł to

Zamrugał kilka razy, sprawdzając jego zegarek (trwało to dziewiętnaście minut) i znowu zamknął swoje oczy. Mając Harry’ego patrzącego na jego oczy i atakującego jego usta było dziwne. Po tym jak zamknął powieki, Harry ugryzł mocno jego wargę. Louis pisnął cicho w jego usta i otworzył znowu szeroko oczy. Skarcił go wściekłym spojrzeniem, na co Harry zaśmiał się w jego usta i zamknął swoje oczy, zostawiając Louisa naprzeciwko jego pięknych rzęs. 

Louis w rewanżu ugryzł tak samo mocno wargę Harry’ego i – oh.

Harry był pod nim twardy.

Oczy Harry’ego otworzyły się szybko – to oczywiste, że poczuł jak jego kutas także drgnął. Louis zaczął się trochę śmiać i wszystkim czego wtedy pragnął to czuć Harry’ego w sobie. Chciał dużych dłoni Harry’ego pocierających jego policzki i jego pysznego języka na jego dziurce i liżącego jego kutasa. Louis od razu podjął decyzję. 

Jego ręce poruszyły się z miejsca, gdzie były wcześniej, czyli zza pleców Harry’ego i patrząc prosto w jego zielone oczy, zacisnął oby dwie dłonie na jego kroczu. Harry wydał z siebie sprośny jęk i Niall oddzielił ich od siebie z krzykiem.

\- Tommo przegrał!

Oddalili się od siebie dysząc ciężko z opuchniętymi, czerwonymi ustami. Louis sprawdził swój zegarek. Robili to przez dwadzieścia trzy minuty. Spojrzał na Harry’ego, który również wpatrywał się w niego, przegryzając mocno swoją dolną wargę i zaciskając palce na swoich udach.

\- Co zamierzasz zrobić biedny dzieciaku? On jest dziewicą, przecież wiesz. – powiedział Nick z diabelskim uśmiechem na twarzy, tak jakby czytał Harry’emu w myślach.

\- To jest – jak się do kurwy o tym dowiedziałeś? – wybełkotał Louis, dalej łapiąc z trudem powietrze.

\- Jest naprawdę ogromna szansa, że jeżeli nigdy się nie całowałeś, to także nie pieprzyłeś się z nikim. – wyjaśniła Perrie.

Oh, no tak.

\- Powinieneś go wypieprzyć Harry. On musi być naprawdę ciasny. – powiedział Nick, uśmiechając się szyderczo.

Wszyscy inni jęknęli na tą naprawdę obrzydliwą myśl, ale kutas Louisa drgnął w zainteresowaniu. Spojrzał z powrotem na Harry’ego, który uśmiechał się nieśmiało. 

Skinął głową w kierunku drzwi, znajdujących się obok niego i Louis również skinął, akceptując dłoń Harry’ego, którą wyciągnął w jego kierunku i ignorując głupie komentarze, które rzucała w ich kierunku cała grupa. Wyszli z pokoju do miejsca, gdzie dalej odbywała się impreza.

Domówka dalej miała ten sam rozmiar i Louis był pewny, że leci ta sama piosenka, która leciała, gdy wchodził do pokoju, więc wcale nie zniknął na tak długo.

Harry przebił się przez tłum, trzymając go mocno za rękę i pociągnął w górę po schodach. Zatrzymali się na piętrze i sprawdzili każdy pokój, aby znaleźć jakiś pusty, ale wszystkie były zajęte – oprócz łazienki.

Więc Harry wciągnął go tam, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz i przyciskając Louisa do ściany, atakując ustami jego szyję. Zawsze widział ludzi, którzy jęczeli, gdy to się działo, ale teraz nie wiedział dlaczego. To chyba był jeden z rodzajów tików. W podnieceniu wplątał palce w kręcone włosy Harry’ego i pociągnął lekko za nie, otrzymując jęk Harry’ego, powodując wibrację naprzeciwko jego szyi. Harry odsunął się od niego, utrzymując dystans długości ramienia.

\- Powiedz mi, jeżeli nie chcesz tego robić. Jeżeli nie chcesz to nie musimy. Możemy posiedzieć tutaj wystarczająco długo, aby sprawić, że będzie to wyglądało jakby do czegoś tutaj doszło, jeżeli oczywiście chcesz.

Louis potrząsnął przecząco głową.

\- Nie – kurwa nie. Chcę tego, przysięgam chcę. Tylko po prostu – nie mam pojęcia, co robić. – powiedział, a mocny rumieniec pojawił się na jego twarzy.

\- Ja wiem... ja wiem jak robić wszystko. Jeżeli tego chcesz, wystarczy, że... że rozbierzesz się i usiądziesz na blacie albo – zatrzymał się. – Możemy... Powinniśmy zrobić to pod prysznicem. Nie mam przy sobie lukrykantu, a woda jest najlepszym co mamy.

Louis wzruszył ramionami. Schylił się i otworzył dolną szafkę, znajdując tam na jego szczęście buteleczkę lubrykantu i nieotwarte jeszcze pudełko prezerwatyw. Uśmiechnął się do Harry’ego, któremu opadła szczęka.

\- Czyżbyś coś planował, Styles?

\- Nie, ja... kurwa ja nie... nie wiedziałem... co do kurwy? – Harry wyjąkał z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Usiadł na zamkniętej toalecie i przeczesał palcami swoje włosy. Po kilku sekundach podniósł wzrok i spytał.

\- Naprawdę chcesz to zrobić?

Louis wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak. To znaczy, wolę stracić moje dziewictwo z tobą niż z kimkolwiek innym, naprawdę.

Czy on naprawdę to powiedział?

\- Dzięki. Dobrze wiedzieć, że jesteś tak samo zafascynowany mną, jak ja tobą. Sprawiasz, że to wszystko staje się o wiele łatwiejsze. – Harry zaśmiał się.

Stali tak przez chwilę w ciszy, a potem Louis ostrożnie ściągnął swoją koszulkę i rzucił ją gdzieś na ziemię za sobą. Był świadomy, że Harry przyglądał mu się, kiedy odpiął swój zegarek i położył go na ladzie, później odpiął guzik swoich jeansów i zsunął je z siebie, rzucając tam, gdzie leżała już jego koszulka. Rozwiązał swoje Vansy i ściągnął je wciskając do środka skarpetki, słysząc jak Harry parsknął cicho śmiechem.

Pozostał tylko w swoich bokserkach, opinających jego twardego kutasa, a Harry wciąż siedział na toalecie w pełni ubrany.

\- Dołączysz do mnie? – spytał Louis, przechodząc obok niego z kondomem i buteleczką lubrykantu w dłoni.

Umieścił je pod prysznicem i włączył wodę, sprawdzając dłonią jej ciepło. Usłyszał dźwięk rozpinania ubrań i trampek lądujących na ziemi i chwilę później ciało bruneta przykleiło się do jego, a usta znowu przycisnęły się do jego szyi.

Louis nieświadomie pochylił się w jego stronę, wtedy mógł poczuć penisa Harry’ego, który był naprzeciwko jego tyłka i to było naprawdę dobre.

\- Ściągnij bokserki. - Harry wymamrotał w jego szyję.

Owinął rękę dookoła talii Louisa i popchnął go pod prysznic, znajdujący się przed nim.  


„Co on do cholery robi’’ pomyślał Louis, a po chwili – kurwa. Harry pociągnął jego bielizną w dół, powodując, że jego kutas podskoczył wolny. Harry przyglądał mu się, odchylając zasłonę prysznicową i uśmiechając się.

\- Jesteś cholernie nieproporcjonalny Louis.

Szatyn wywrócił oczami na te słowa. Mógł powiedzieć to samo do wyższego chłopaka, kiedy zerknął na jego kutasa i – Harry zamierzał rozerwać go tą częścią ciała. On był definitywnie proporcjonalny.

Brunet wszedł pod prysznic i zasłonił zasłonę prysznicową. Louis patrzył jak po włosach Harry’ego spływają kropelki wody, spadając na jego rzęsy i piękny tors i – kurwa – jego kutasa.

Louis zamrugał kilka razy przed tym jak zbliżył się do Harry’ego i złapał jego twarz, miażdżąc ich wargi w pocałunku, który powinien być odrażający, ale tak naprawdę sprawił, że jego kutas zrobił się twardszy.

Całowali się przez chwilę do czasu aż gorąca woda, mocząca plecy Louisa stała się letnia. Kiedy odsunęli się od siebie, sapiąc głośno i wzrok Louisa wlepił się w buteleczkę stojącą za brunetem. Harry odwrócił się.

-Nie mogę po prostu w ciebie wejść. – powiedział uśmiechając się. – Muszę cię przygotować.

Przycisnął Louisa do ściany prysznica i upadł przed nim na kolana. Louis przyglądał się jak Harry wykonuje na jego penisie kilka eksperymentalnych pociągnięć, a później bierze go do swoich ust.

To była najlepsza kurwa rzecz na całym świecie. Wspaniałe wargi Harry’ego rozciągnęły się dookoła jego kutasa, jego język drażnił dziurkę na jego czubku, jego zęby delikatnie przebiegały po jego długości za każdym razem, gdy poruszył głową. Harry jęknął dookoła jego długości i Louis całkowicie się zatracił. Doszedł w gardle Harry’ego z palcami wplątanymi w jego włosy. Harry wypuścił go z ust z uśmiechem.

\- Ja... kurwa, Harry... tak bardzo przepraszam… - Harry zamknął jego usta w pocałunku, przenosząc do jego ust słodko-słony smak i – dobry Boże. To smakowało obrzydliwie.

Harry odsunął się od niego, dalej z szerokim uśmieszkiem na twarzy.

\- Nie przejmuj się, naprawdę. Nawet nie przewidywałem, że wytrzymasz tak długo. – powiedział, schylając się, aby podnieść buteleczkę lubrykantu.

\- Możemy zrobić pozycję szczęść-dziewięć? – wypaplał kapryśnie.

Harry zatrzymał się w schyleniu, zamarł w niezręcznej pozycji literki „L”.

\- Tutaj?

Louis również schylił się, tak, aby móc spojrzeć Harry’emu w oczy.

\- Tak, jest tu wystarczająco miejsca, prawda?

Harry skinął głową.

\- Tak. – powiedział, odkładając wazelinę z powrotem na miejsce. – Tak, połóż się.

\- Przygnieciesz mnie. – powiedział Louis.  
Harry zamarł na chwilę, a po chwili uśmiechnął się i pocałował Louisa. 

Przyglądał się jak Harry kładzie się na podłodze, a jego kutas stał się miękki, gdy uświadomił sobie, że „kurwa, przecież ja nigdy tego nie robiłem.”

\- Chodź kochanie, nie mamy całej nocy. – Harry pogonił go do ustawienia się nad nim.

Po tym jak to powiedział Louis od razu rozkraczył się nad jego klatką piersiową i nagle stał się bardzo świadomy tego, że jego dziurka jest przy twarzy Harry’ego.

\- Teraz tylko połóż się w jakiejkolwiek pozycji, ważne żeby było ci wygodnie.

Położył się i potem twardy i piękny kutas Harry’ego znalazł się przed jego twarzą. Naprawdę nie miał pojęcia co zrobić, aż poczuł, że perfekcyjny język Harry’ego polizał eksperymentalnie jego wejście, na co jęknął tak głośno, że prawdopodobnie wszyscy ludzie na imprezie mogli go usłyszeć. Biodra Harry’ego zakręciły się w poparciu, gdy ciepłe powietrze zawiało w jego kutasa.

Louis pochylił się najbardziej jak potrafił i wziął męskość Harry’ego w dłoń, przez co brunet zajęczał pod nim.

\- Właśnie tak, tak. Po prostu... gładź go w ten sposób. – zaskomlał Harry, gdy Louis zaczął poruszać dłonią w górę i w dół.  
Splunął na swoją dłoń, aby zmniejszyć tarcie, a następnie – pieprzyć to.

Zbliżył swoje usta do kutasa Harry’ego i polizał delikatnie jego główkę. Harry wzdrygnął się pod szatynem i ugryzł jego pośladek, dokładnie obok jego wejścia. A teraz Harry miał pełne pracy palce znajdujące się w nim, wchodzące ciągle do środka i na zewnątrz, czasami udając mu się trafić w jego prostatę. Louis obniżył się eksperymentalnie, a częstotliwość jęków Harry’ego wzrosła, gdy Louis ścisnął delikatnie jego kutasa u podstawy.

Louis wziąłby go naprawdę głęboko do gardła, gdyby jego własny kutas nie był taki twardy i Harry nie miały w nim trzech palców i jakby nie chciał go tak cholernie bardzo ujeżdżać.

\- Harry, - powiedział w końcu Louis, prostując się. – Pieprz mnie.

Harry wyciągnął swoje palce i Louis wstał, a potem usiadł na płytkach podłogowych.

\- Nie, wstań. – powiedział Harry.

Zrobił to, a Harry od razu przycisnął go do ściany i podniósł, umieszczając ręce pod pachami Louisa.

Szatyn nie miał pojęcia, kiedy Harry założył na siebie kondoma, ale to nie miało znaczenia, bo teraz drażnił nim wejście Louis’a i naprawdę było to bardzo dobre uczucie.

\- Gotowy?

Louis skinął głową i zacisnął mocno swoje oczy, czując rozciąganie. To było nieprawdopodobnie bolesne i czuł jakby jego wejście się paliło, a Harry ciągle coś do niego mówił i głaskał delikatnie jego włosy.

Harry w końcu przestał się poruszać i Louis otworzył jedno oko.

\- Dlaczego przestałeś?

\- Ja, uh... Czekam, aż będziesz gotowy.

Louis otworzył szeroko swoje oczy i spojrzał w dół, tam gdzie ich ciała były złączone. Był w stanie zobaczyć także końcówkę kondoma i mięśnie brzucha Harry’ego. Pozostał w tej pozycji na klika sekund, po czym skinął głową.

\- Rusz się.

Harry spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

\- Czyli mam robić tak jak wcześniej?

\- Jestem pewny, że właśnie to oznacza to słowo. – Louis odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

Na początku robili to wolno, długo, pchnięcia były delikatne, a Harry scałowywał z niego cały ból. Ale w końcu Louis wbił paznokcie w ramiona Harry’ego, błagając o mocniejsze i szybsze ruchy. Brunet chętnie przystanął na to i wypychał mocno biodra, a Louis mógł poczuć to całym sobą – rozciąganie w jego tyłku, powstające ciepło w brzuchu i zawroty głowy spowodowane niesamowitym podziwem do mężczyzny, którego niedawno poznał.

Niedługo później Harry zwolnił i pozwolił nogą Louisa opaść na ziemię, a potem wyszedł z niego, ściągając z siebie prezerwatywę.

\- Zaraz dojdę. – powiedział.

Harry był taki miły dla niego – nie zrobił mu niczego, czego nie chciał, sprawiał, że czuł się kochany i bezpieczny. Nawet, jeśli znajdowali się na licealnej imprezie pod czyimś prysznicem. Najwięcej, co mógł mu teraz dać to mały prezent.

Louis szybko opadł przed nim na kolana i owinął wargi dookoła jego główki, przez co Harry zakrztusił się powietrzem. Zaczął dotykać się tam, gdzie usta szatyna nie sięgały i chwycił mocno włosy Louis’a, gdy doszedł prosto w jego usta z jękiem. 

Niebieskooki odsunął się od niego, pozwalając, aby resztki nasienia pokryły jego twarz i Harry od razu opadł na podłogę, całując go mocno.

Louis nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że gdy Harry doszedł w jego usta, on sam doszedł w następnej sekundzie.

Harry usiadł z powrotem i wpatrzył się w Louisa, który nadal miał resztki spermy na twarzy, więc zaśmiał się cicho.

\- Co?

\- Czuję się jakbym właśnie namalował Mona Lisę. – powiedział, wycierając kciukiem troszkę spermy z jego twarzy i wsadził go pod strumień wody. – Powinniśmy się wyczyścić i wrócić do gry, prawda?

\- Tak. - potwierdził Louis.

Wstał i stanął przed Harry’m, zaczynając myć swoją twarz, starając się udawać, że nie czuje palców Harry’ego śledzącego zarys jego tyłka.

Gdy wysuszyli się i ubrali, Harry spojrzał w oczy Louisa.

\- Wiem, że dopiero, tak jakby poznaliśmy się i w ogóle, ale może – chciałbyś, wiesz, wyjść ze mną czasem do kina?

Louis prawie wypuścił z dłoni swój zegarek. Czy on naprawdę go o to zapytał?

\- Jasne. - o mój Boże, tak. To byłoby cudowne.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

\- To świetnie.

Skierowali się w dół schodów i Harry znowu przemówił.

\- Jeżeli wracamy do gry to obiecaj, że nie będziesz się z nikim więcej całował, stoi?

Louis uśmiechnął się i ścisnął dłoń Harry’ego.

\- Stoi.

**Author's Note:**

> *chodzi tu o ten glut co wisi w gardle  
> \-----  
> Jeśli chociaż trochę ci się spodobała moja praca to zostaw kudos, to mnie napawdę motywuje :)


End file.
